Trials a Master Undergoes
by IceFox Master
Summary: The adventure of Braux p. Ketchum and his special pokemon companion. How will he live up to his fathers legacy and will he surpass his dad and become a pokemon league champion and a pokemon master? Or will he have a failed but have a great adventure who know but lets find out. 12 years after kalos adventure.


Trials a master undergoes

6:30 pm pallet forest

In the forest around pallet town, we find a young boy of about the age of ten wandering around playing with some wild Pokemon. He is about 4'8" with hazel eyes and blondish brown hair with tan skin. His name is Braux P. Ketchum and he has lived in pallet town all his life so from the time he was young he played with the wild Pokemon that was around. His favorite hobby though was to study to follow in his dad's footsteps and become a Pokemon master. He was disappointed when the age limit to become a Pokemon trainer went from ten to thirteen because of new criminal gangs taking over after team rocket was defeated. However his father Ash Ketchum gave him a book on Pokemon training, breeding, and a lot of general knowledge on Pokemon when braux expressed interest in becoming a Pokemon master. It was a gift ash got from professor oak when he came second in the Kalos region tournament. He got it in hope Ash would win his next league but Ash instead decided to settle down with Serena back in pallet town and a few years later Braux was born. All of a sudden all throughout the forest a yell saying "Braux time for dinner" was heard. At this a few pidgeys took flight in fear and caused a few caterpies to Scuttle away but Braux perks his head up and runs for the forest entrance. When exiting the forest Braux heard a small whine he ignored it at first thinking it was just a small Pokemon playing. Braux then came into a clearing and saw that a white purple tinted fox Pokemon with purple, bluish eyes whining and a cut in its hind leg. Braux went to help it but when he got close it breathed an icy cold breath that chilled him but didn't do too much. He stopped when it did that and put his hands up in a peace offering crouching down to its level he put one hand closer. "It's alright i won't hurt you I know someone who can help you". "Vul, vul," it said weakly "it's alright I'll get you help quickly". At that Braux picked up the strange looking Vulpix and ran for the entrance when he got there he saw his mother Serena looking a little aggravated for being kept waiting so long but when she saw the injured Pokemon in Braux's hand she got a look of concern. "Braux what happened to that vulpix and why is it white.." "I don't know mom i found it and it was injured I'm taking it to professor oak" and at that Braux kept running. "Wait honey your dad's here" but it was too late because braux was too far and he didn't hear his mother.

7:00 pm oaks house lab

Professor oak was at his computer in a video chat with his cousin Samson oak over an egg that prof oak had and needed to deliver to Samson. In the middle of talking they heard a crash from the front of prof oak's house and a yell saying "prof oak I need help I got a very injured Pokemon and it needs help quickly" at this prof oak got a worried face and went to see what's wrong after telling his cousin he will be right back. What he saw shocked him it was braux who was a common visitor and his favorite one after ash but what he didn't expect was for him to run in with a injured vulpix that was completely white he knew vulpix came in red originally or yellow if shiny but not white. What worried him more was the injured leg and its weak look. He immediately called for his star pupil and next Pokemon professor Tracey to help him. "What happened Braux.." "I was playing in the woods when mom called and on my way out i found this little thing i don't know what happened to it or anything." "I see well let's hurry and get it to the lab", at this Tracey came out and saw the vulpix, prof oak saw this, "Tracey I need you to clean up a spot in the lab so I can check up and heal this vulpix." Hearing its name vulpix tried to look up but was to tired and collapsed back in Braux's arms, "it'll be alright you'll be good in no time flat with prof oak looking after you". "Vul, vul," "yeah you'll be just fine I promise" after that oak ushered Braux to take vulpix to the lab which had a mini healing machine some bandages, potions of all types, lab equipment to study Pokemon and shelves with a few books in it. "Ok put the vulpix on the healing machine and get me the bandages quickly Tracey".. "Yes, prof oak" as Tracey was grabbing bandages Braux put the vulpix on the healing machine and watched as the machine kicked on and vulpix get a little more energy back, but still looked weak. Tracey ran in and started to bandage the vulpix's hind leg "Tracey will it be alright.." "I'm not positive but it seems like it will and with my and oaks help it'll make a recovery." "Thank you so much.." "we should tell you that Braux, if you didn't find the vulpix who knows what could've happened" prof oak said as he walked over with a few sitrus and oran berries. "I'm just glad that it'll be ok" "yes that is true by the way I heard your father is back from visiting brock and his other friends in the different regions is that true." "That's what he said but I don't know I haven't been home since this morning when i went out to play." " I see well tell him to stop by I need to talk to him about a project I need help with," "oh-oh what's the project maybe I can help. "It's revolving around this egg that I need to deliver to my cousin Samson over in all and since your father can fly on his Charizard there and back in a week I was hoping he would do it for me." "I see I'll definitely tell him when I see him." "Thanks, Braux," "no problem I'm always glad to help." "Professor is vulpix ok yet.." " it's not in immediate danger anymore but it's still weak so come back tomorrow and I'll give you an update then." "Ok bye, professor oak, Tracey, vulpix see you tomorrow." "Bye/see ya/ vul, vul, Braux." Braux turned around and ran for home as fast as he could to see if his dad was home because he totally forgot till professor oak reminded him his dad would be back it has been a few months since he has seen him. Braux ran through pallet town just taking in the sites hoping when he sees his father he could talk him into going with him. When he got to the door he only slowed down to open it enough to barge through while yelling "I'm home is dad home yet" after taking off his shoes he ran into the kitchen and hit something sturdy and would have fallen if not for something grabbing him and helping him stay standing. "Ugh, that hurt you know your mom doesn't like you running in the house." When he looked up he saw his dad standing there holding him with one arm and his stomach with the other. Ash didn't look to different from when he was young just a little taller and a few more muscles he got as a Pokemon ranger. Ash decided that a few months after settling down not adventuring was boring so he talked to his wife and oak and they suggested a Pokemon ranger because before the gangs sprang back up he could just work from home and go on adventures when he got the urge to. However with more gangs popping up he was forced to work more and so on his rare off chance he got he spent it with his friends and the last week he was going to spend with his family. "Oh, sorry dad i didn't know you were home yet." "Yeah i heard your mom's story of how she tried to tell you but you ran off with an injured vulpix." "Yeah it somehow got its hind leg hurt but professor oak and Tracey are going to heal it and I'm checking on it tomorrow." "I see well lets eat and you can tell me how you found it." "Ok but I gotta tell you something from professor oak first." "Oh, and what's that did he find a new Pokemon or something." "No he needs you to deliver an egg to his cousin Samson oak and I was wondering if I could go with you." "Ok I'll talk to him later and no your mother would kill me if I let you go on an adventure even if it's short and I'm with you before you turn thirteen." "Oh, why would I kill you, Ash." At this Ash began to sweat and turn around to his wife with an all to happy smile on her face. "Well Braux wanted to go with me to help oak deliver an egg to his cousin but I told him he couldn't." "Ok," and the smile lost its scariness and was replaced with a happy smile and the wife went back to the kitchen and readied supper. " Few see I told you she would've killed me but let's eat I'm starving…" to punctuate this his stomach growled really loudly. "Hahaha ok dad." Then they went and ate supper as a family and Braux told his parents how he found the strange vulpix and that he was gonna go see professor oak tomorrow to see how it was doing, at that they smiled and it reminded ash of himself and how he loved Pokemon as a child. "Oh by the way dad where's Pikachu I don't see him near you," "I left him at prof oak's to catch up with the rest of my Pokemon." "Ok well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep." "Ok goodnight honey/son sleep well." "I will night." Then braux went and slept while his parents caught up and spent quality time together.

10:00 am Braux's house

 _That was a good sleep but i need to check on vulpix._ Braux quickly got dressed then ran to professor oak's house.


End file.
